You Get What You Give
by The Idiot Alchemist
Summary: Ever wonder why Canada is so ignored by everyone? If he remembered Kumajiro's name once in a while, maybe the polar bear would let him be recognized occasionally! The title is bad, but hopefully the story isn't.


Rating: PG, I guess. Nothing too strong.

Genre: Humor, I guess Supernatural for angry polar bear spirits

Warnings: I dunno, maybe a little OOC-ness on Canada's part? I don't think so though. I never really saw him as the delicate little über-submissive moe-blob thingy a lot of people like to write him as. He's got more personality than that.

A/N: Has anyone else noticed that while no one can remember Canada, Canada always says the name of his bear wrong? And how Kumajiro knows who Canada is, but pretends he doesn't to mess with him? It can't be unconnected…

Oh, and first story. Here's to hoping it doesn't suck!

* * *

You Get What You Give

Kumajiro was not a happy polar bear. Honestly, would it kill Canada to remember his name just _once_?

"Hello there, Kumagigli!"

"Has anyone seen Kamabuddha?"

"Kamehameha, there you are!"

KU-MA-JI-RO!

No matter how many times he tried, the dumb blond could not get it through his thick head. He had even cursed the stupid human so that no one would remember him either. Fair was fair. That is what you get for pissing off an ancient polar bear spirit. For the love of all that was sacred in this world, they were always together! At least the other nations had the excuse of being separated by thousands of miles. OK, the human's twin did not, but he was undoubtedly dropped on his head as a wee little colony so he also had an excuse.

He felt no sympathy for when Canada moped about being forgotten like he was doing know. Hey, he was merciful enough to let his people remember him. No one remembered Kumajiro. Canada was not cursed to forget him. Stupid hockey-obsessed jerkwad. Served him right for his forgetfulness. And for spawning Justin Bieber. Producing William Shatner did not make up for it because he was a really citizen of the Space Federation. So there. May the Forgetful One's name never be uttered again! He continued to watch as the human continued to mope like the little emo he was. Suddenly the human looked up.

"Oh hey. Didn't notice you there."

Kumajiro slowly padded to him and sat on his lap. Canada began to pet him, "It's so calming to have you around. Especially after too much time around the others."

"Who are you?"

The blond let out a sigh, "Canada. At least you remember me enough to let me cuddle you."

Kumajiro rolled his eyes. _You had it coming, hoser_.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Kumajiro."

Mm hmm, sure… Wait a minute. Did he just call him _Kumajiro?_ Had the world gone mad? Did Canada for once remember his name?

He did. Of all of the… He actually remembered his name for once! Kumajiro stood up on his hind legs and licked the side of the nation's face. As the human laughed and wiped off the small amount of bear slobber left behind, Kumajiro happily stated, "Canada."

Canada looked at the small bear for a few moments before smiling brightly and hugging the animal tightly to his chest.

-Two Weeks Later-

When Canada went to the next world meeting, he was greeted with a pleasant surprise. People were recognizing him. England had smiled at him and gave him a nod. France had given him a hug (and more than likely also groped him). Even America had saved him a seat next to him ("I don't know why I keep forgetting; I always mean to do this!").

When it was Russia's turn to speak, he looked Canada's way and said, "Oh, you're here! Allow me to apologize for sitting on you a few months ago! I did not realize you were there!"

Canada nodded, stunned, but listened brightly to the rest of Russia's speech.

When it was his turned, everyone listened intently. Many of them nodded approvingly at what he said. Others made some comments or suggestions that nevertheless made Canada happy because it meant that they had been _listening_.

Afterwards, some of the other nations actually _invited_ him into their conversations. North Italy laughed at a joke he made, Finland asked him how the hockey season in his country was going, and America had invited him to lunch and a movie. A lunch at McDonald's and a brainless action flick with lots of scantily clad women, but hey he wasn't complaining.

Needless to say when he got home he could not wait to tell his polar bear roommate all about his wonderful day.

He found the bear watching a nature documentary about the mating habits of the grizzly. As soon as he noticed him, the small bear quickly changed the channel to Spongebob.

"Hey there! You will not believe the day I had!" Canada plopped down next to him on the couch and proceeded to ecstatically hug one of the pillows.

"You had a nice day, Canada?"

Canada exclaimed happily, "You bet it was! Everyone was paying attention to me! They talked to me and they listened to my speech and America invited me for a bro's day out and it was the best day ever!"

Canada simultaneously squeaked and sighed with joy before falling back onto the couch and giggling. Kumajiro watched as the nation practically fell apart with sheer delight at having been noticed. Things were finally going good for the both of them. Canada had finally after all these years had remembered his name, and everyone else had finally remembered Canada. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

"So, Kahunagyro, want me to make us some poutine and put on a CD? Let's tear this this place apart!"

Or this could be the start of another twenty years in ignored obscurity for Canada.

* * *

Finito!


End file.
